The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for operating a storage system with removable media.
Data storage drives such as tape drives are expensive compared to tape cartridges and also take more space. Therefore overprovisioning the number of tape drives is typically not feasible both for cost and space reasons. And, being able to assign a proper number of read-writer data storage drives is important on a storage system level.